Strangest and the Demon Part 1
by Ms. Scissors
Summary: Chandler awakes in the Phantomhive mansion, and things get interesting when Ciel shows up.


Chandler tried to find out where she had been placed while unconscious. The large house looked like a classy manor from the inside, but not many servants were found. Maybe they were somewhere else like in the kitchen cooking for the earl.

She spent a while searching and ended up in the kitchen. 'No?' She thought to herself. Chandler looked down at her stomach and realized how hungry she was. She searched through the kitchen for something good till she came across a strawberry shortcake. It looked so good... She couldn't help but eat it all. (Hehe I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. ^^") Chandler didn't hesitate to think of whom that was for. She washed up the dishes and carefully put them away in their appropriate place. Afterward, she headed off to find any life in the manor. If no one was in, she'll claim it as hers. It was a stupid idea, but why not make yourself at home, right?

After a long bit of searching through the library and guest rooms, Chandler stopped at a closed door at the end of a hallway. By the door was a painting of a family. A brown-haired female, a blue-haired male and three children. Both of the older two looked a bit too young to have children, so Chandler assumed they were all siblings. She got finished wondering and finally opened the door to find the blue-haired male staring up at her from his desk.

"I see you're finally awake," He smiled. Chandler just stared at him in surprise 'Damn! I love this place too.' She placed her hand over her mouth and left the room giggling madly. Ciel got up from his desk and followed her out.

"May I ask why you're giggling?" Ciel tilted his head slightly, the one bright blue eye without an eye patch stared at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry!" Chandler laughed. "I was just thinking to myself!" She then cleared her throat and took a serious expression. "Anyway, where and why am I here?"

Ciel blinked and responded, "Oh, I thought Sebastian told you... You are in the Phantomhive manor. I am the head of the household, Ciel Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Chandler." He bowed politely. "The reason you're here is because you were found injured and disoriented outside the gates of the mansion. Not much information was found about you so I've decided to take you in until you're well again."

Chandler stared blankly for a moment then looked away. "I see..." She mumble.

"How is your torso?" Ciel asked staring down at her stomach.

"Huh?" Chandler lifted her shirt to find a bandage wrapped around her stomach. "What happened?" She squeaked.

"Well, you've got a large flesh wound. It was pretty deep, actually. Sebastian was able to heal it up, though. You should be fine now."

"Who's Sebastian?" Chandler asked. She looked around trying to see if Sebastian snuck up to them.

"He is my butler," Ciel stated with a nod.

"Oh?" Chandler grinned. "Why do you have one in this century? Not many people do. Hell, I've never seen someone live in a mansion this nice before." Chandler looked around and the painting caught her attention. "Hey, who are those people in the painting? Are they your siblings?" Chandler pointed towards the painting. Ciel turned to look at it. He remained silent for a moment then finally spoke.

"Well, eldest female in the painting is my wife the other three are our children. The boy to the right is Matthew. He's our first. Next to him is Alois and Chezire(Is that how you spell it?) is in Whitney's arms.

Chandler stared at it for a moment. "You have a lovely family," She stated. "Why did you start so young, though?"

"After we married, we decided to have children. We didn't really think to start later. I'm actually glad to see them born before-" Ciel stopped and shook his head. He tried to put on a smile and say, "No, I shouldn't bore you with my stories."

"Tell me!" Chandler demanded in a childish tone. "What happened?!"

Ciel's eye widened a bit then returned to it's normal size before speaking.

"I died..." He got out. Chandler stared at him in astonishment.

"Then how are you alive?" She asked stepping closer.

"I'm a demon, cursed to roam this world for eternity with my butler."

Chandler gasped as her green eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "How?" She asked.

"It's hard to explain, actually. I-" He started. Chandler cut him off.

"What happened to your family?" She asked in concernn. She sat on the floor and rested her her head on her fist. "Do tell."

"After I died, Whitney was informed by someone known as the Undertaker. She died of grief within a year and the Undertaker gave her a proper funeral. He then took the children under his care till they were able to take care of themselves. I wanted to see them again, but I didn't know how they would react so I didn't see them anymore. The Undertaker told me of their success. I'm proud that they were able to do something with themselves. It was painful to attend their funeral, though." Ciel lowered his, his bangs covering his face.


End file.
